


Love in the 80's

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 80's AU, Alternate Universe - High School, American AU, Barebacking, Car Sex, Gay Sex, Hint of Size Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Underage Sex, Virgin!Melrin, bottom!Merlin, jock!arthur, nerd!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>80's car over hill scenery with jock!Arthur and nerdy!Merlin </p><p>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the 80's

Merlin Emrys was happy and nervous at the same time. Sitting right besides him driving was Arthur Pendragon, the hottest guy in school and quarterback of the school's team the Knights. Why would Merlin Emrys, nerdy, lanky, usually hunched with ridiculous glasses that make his eyes look humongous, be riding with the most popular guy in school in his red convertible? Well, it turns out Arthur Pendragon has a thing for skinny guys that stay after school for chess club. Not that Merlin was complaining but, who would of thought? Heck, Merlin didn't even think Arthur knew he existed.

It turned out, Arthur did know Merlin existed. But since Arthur was...well _Arthur_ admitting you liked a guy wasn't something “normal” or “socially acceptable”. Especially if you had Uther Pendragon as your father. But after a heart-to-heart talk with Morgana (who preferred the fairer sex herself and had a girlfriend named Gwen) Arthur sought out Merlin and asked him out.

The memory made Merlin sigh like a total girl. And that's how he found himself in Arthur Pendragon's nice fast car, sitting in the soft leather seats that seemed to embrace his little bottom. Arthur glanced at him then revved his car like a douche and smirked at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as if saying “my girl” (though he certainly wasn't a girl, no matter how many times he was called that). It was all thrilling and Merlin loved it. The night couldn't be anymore perfect, he was with his boyfriend and they drove into the velvety darkness and "Loving, Touchin' Squeezin'" was on the background from the mix tape Arthur made for him.

“Where are we going?” Merlin asked Arthur. The blonde teen smiled crookedly and said, “You'll see, babe.” Merlin blushed at the endearment. He really liked it when he was called that. Yet, he couldn't help a snarky reply.  
“You're not going to drive me away from civilization so you can skin me alive or anything, are you?” Merlin asked. Arthur barked out a laugh.  
“No, I would never skin you, Merlin. Too messy.” Arthur said in retaliation. Merlin chuckled lightly then tensed up when he felt Arthur's big, warm hand gently stroke his slim thigh, his touch intentionally lingering. Merlin felt his whole body immediately heat up as if he was on fire. He looked at Arthur wide-eyed. The quarterback gave him a hungry grin and then turned his eyes back on the road.

Merlin got a feeling he might come back home thoroughly debauched, possibly no longer a virgin. The slim boy blushed at his thoughts.

Arthur drove his car up into a hill overlooking the city of Camelot. Merlin couldn't help but lean forward and admire the bright, twinkling lights. He was all bugged eye. “Wow. It's....really pretty up here.” Merlin said in awe. Arthur smiled warmly at Merlin's genuine reaction. The last girl he brought here asked him with an annoying smack of her overly glossed lips, “Uh, what the hell are we doing here?” He ended up taking her home. Well, it didn't matter now. He knew what he liked now and what he liked was Merlin.

The song, 'Edge of Seventeen' lightly filled the car. Arthur slipped his muscled arm around Merlin's shoulders. He wanted Merlin to know that he didn't just want to bring him here to charm him. Merlin gave a little squeak and a jump and then faced him. “I'm glad you like it. But that's not the reason why we're here.” he said huskily. Merlin's lovely ears reddened. Arthur reached out and slipped Merlin's glasses off, revealing those bewitching blue eyes and long eye-lashes, then he leaned over and planted a kiss on Merlin's plush lips.

The kiss started soft and innocent, but then Arthur's hormones and attraction to Merlin got the best of him. He dug his fingers into Merlin's soft locks of hair and brought him closer. The younger boy whimpered and clutched at the blonde boy's shoulder. Arthur moaned into Merlin's mouth and buried his hand into Merlin's butt. Merlin groaned. _'Oh god, Arthur's touching my ass._ ' Merlin thought. He felt his cock fill up into an erection. He wondered if Arthur was hard too.

Arthur stopped kissing Merlin's lips and buried his face into his neck to suckle on. Merlin moaned loudly. Arthur grinned against the boy's soft skin. He wanted to hear more. He lightly bit into it. This time Merlin yipped and grabbed onto Arthur's broad shoulders. Arthur's other hand lowered down Merlin's waist sensually, making him tremble.

“A-Arthur...” Merlin groaned. Arthur quickly withdrew his hand to dig his palm into his hard cock which was uncomfortably restrained in his jeans. He went back to kissing Merlin's swollen lips for a bit then backed away a little. Merlin whined and followed his lips but Arthur stopped him. Merlin looked like a kicked puppy. Arthur kissed the tip of his nose.  
“Don't give me that look, I want to do something but we have to go to the back seat...” Arthur said softly. Merlin looked intrigued. He quickly scrambled to the back. Arthur chuckled and followed. They sat across each other. Arthur kissed Merlin's cheekbone then put his hand on his chest. “Here, lie back....”

A few moments later Merlin lost his pants and was mewling and writhing with Arthur's head between his legs, licking and sucking at his hole, leaving his cock leaking and bobbing above him. “Arthur....Arthur....o-oh....” The windows were foggy and the air hot. Merlin's eyelashes fluttered as he was thrown in a world of bliss and pleasure. Arthur gave one last lick and then withdrew. Merlin's hand shot out and grabbed his blonde hair. He whined and pushed a little towards his ass, giving Arthur a pleading look. Arthur admired the view of Merlin. His curls were a little sweaty and slick against his temples. His lips were fat and dark, his eyes looked black with lust and his cheeks were flushed. Arthur blew air into Merlin's hole. The boy above him gasped and his thighs trembled.

Arthur sat up and unzipped his pants. He reached into the slit of his boxers and took out his cock and held it in his hand. He allowed Merlin to openly stare at his fierce cock—red, slick, and starving to be stuffed inside a warm, tight place.

Merlin was a little afraid. That _thing_ was going into his ass? How?! “U-um...Arthur... Don't you think that....it might not fit? It's pretty big...and thick.” Merlin stammered. His words stroked Arthur's ego. He knows he's big but hearing someone say it just made it better. Arthur began stroking it slowly.  
“Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll fit. I just have to open you up. Hold your knees open.” Merlin blushed and did so. He hooked his arms under his knees and widened his legs, leaving his slick asshole exposed to Arthur's greedy gaze. The blonde's cock twitched and leaked cum. Arthur bumped two fingers into Merlin's lips. “Here, suck. Make them really wet.” Merlin leaned forward and covered Arthur's fingers with his mouth. Arthur watched Merlin go at it with glazed eyes.

The slim boy was really enthusiastic, as he sucked he stared up at Arthur with big, innocent eyes while he did something so naughty. He was getting impatient and ravenous but he let Merlin continue a little while longer. Merlin withdrew his mouth with a slick sound then lied back on the seat. Arthur attacked his mouth and inserted one finger into Merlin's ass. The boy under him yelped and grabbed handfuls of Arthur's shirt. The jock continued to finger him until he was ready for the second digit. Merlin made soft, high-pitched sounds as his g-spot was hit by Arthur's fingers. This was nothing like when he touched himself, it felt better when someone else did it for him.

Arthur withdrew because his wrist was starting to hurt from how thorough he was being. He took his cock in hand again and stroked it a little while looking down at Merlin. “You ready, baby?” he asked. Merlin nodded and muttered, “Yes...” Arthur grabbed a handful of one of his asscheeks and pulled it apart from the other one. He nudged his cock against Merlin's hole, a parody of a kiss. Merlin jolted at the contact of Arthur's cock on his fluttering hole. Arthur cooed endearments at him, telling him, “It's okay, baby, it's okay sweetheart, it's only my dick” in a honeyed tone as if he was a some girl.

Merlin watched with hooded eyes as Arthur's thick cock breached him inside. He choked on a gasp when Arthur was half-way in. “Oh, Arthur! It's so big!” he squealed. Oh, how those words fanned the fires of Arthur's scorching ego. Arthur took Merlin's slim thighs in his rough hands and held them open. His cock looked so big and dark against Merlin's tiny, pale ass. Arthur kept pushing until his balls were nice and snug against the boy under him. Merlin was gasping and panting from being stuffed full by Arthur. He didn't move yet, he wanted Merlin to get used to his girth. The pale boy clenched and unclenched on the cock inside him.

“Ready for me to move?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, unable to talk. Arthur smiled and began to thrust inwards. Merlin grabbed at anything he could reach and held on to that as Arthur began to move inside him. “Damn...” Arthur grumbled. He started off slow with long, deep thrusts but then escalated to quick jabs.  
“Arthur... _oh god! Arthur!”_ Merlin's moans were constant and slutty. Arthur began to moan himself.  
“Fuck....” he growled and dug his fingers into Merlin's soft skin. _“Fuck.”_ Arthur completely got on top of Merlin and began to wildly thrust into his hot cavern. Merlin's hands scrabbled to grab Arthur's head, his naked legs wrapped around his muscled torso. They made love face to face, with Merlin wide-eyed and lost in pleasure and Arthur wild with passion for him.

The car began to move from their vigorous love-making. The two teens were quickly reaching their limit. Arthur was now wildly fucking Merlin into the backseat, his muscles bunching up, and Merlin was moaning like a wanton whore.

They didn't last long. With one last, deep thrust, Arthur warmed Merlin's insides with his seed. Merlin's eyes rolled in the back of his head and came all over himself. Arthur collapsed on top of him, panting. Merlin was trapped but had no motivation to move. He was thoroughly fucked out. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each others warmth. Then Arthur decided to finally pull out. As soon as he did, his seed leaked out of Merlin's tired little pout. Arthur licked his lips. He thumbed at Merlin's stretched hole and dug his finger into it then withdrew it and licked the cum off. Merlin whimpered in exhaustion. Arthur lowered his head and began to clean him with his tongue. Merlin sighed contently. He lied back to rest and allowed Arthur to do his thing. He was limp when Arthur raised his leg so he could gain more access to the mess he made.

When he was done, he cleaned up Merlin's stomach the same way then gave the pale boy a filthy kiss. “Love you.” Arthur said quietly. Merlin smiled sweetly, his eyes crinkling and his dimples showing.  
“I love you too.”

The next day, Merlin arrived to school with a swollen mouth, marks on his neck, and walking on a limp. Arthur, on the other hand, looked very pleased and happy and walked with more swagger than ever—with one arm wrapped around Merlin's thin frame.


End file.
